pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Kaiju
The Kaiju are a race of amphibious creaturesKaiju Survival GuidePACIFIC RIM: Be Prepared For A Kaiju Attack With This Survival Guide genetically engineered by the Precursors, a sentient race from the Anteverse. In 2013, the Precursors opened a portal between dimensions at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, allowing the Kaiju to enter Earth's dimension. As biological weapons of warfare, Kaiju are extremely hostile and toxic creatures designed with the intention to wipe out all humankind.Pacific Rim History Triassic Period During the Triassic Period, the Precursors attempted to colonize the Earth, but the environment proved to be uninhabitable for them and prevented them from inhabiting the planet. They bided their time until Earth's environment was ready for the Precursor's colonization. Creation of the Breach The progressive pollution of the Earth's environment by mankind made it possible for the Precursors to survive on the planet and colonize it. In response, they created a race of amphibious creatures, biological weapons later known as the Kaiju by the humans. Shortly thereafter, the Precursors create a portal that bridges their universe to Earth on floor of the Mariana Trench.Pacific Rim December Teaser Trailer: Raleigh: “We always thought alien life would come from the stars, but it came from deep beneath the pacific — a portal between dimensions in the Pacific Ocean,” 2013 The Kaiju first appeared on August 10th, 2013 in San Francisco. The beginning of the incident was a 7.1 earthquake; however, a massive, three-hundred-foot creature, later known as "Trespasser," emerged from the San Francisco Bay and attacked the Golden Gate Bridge. After destroying the bridge, the creature proceeded towards San Francisco and caused major devastation and cut a three-mile-wide path of destruction through the city. The massive creature then went on a 35 mile assault across the West Coast that lasted for six days. It continued on to Sacramento and Oakland, causing massive destruction in its attack.Prologue News clippings The United States and British militaries responded to the attack and battled the creature for a long six days. With the use of troops, tanks, artillery and jets, the combined forces of the Americans and the British failed to kill the massive beast. On August 15th, the military decided on using tactical nuclear missiles in the hopes of bringing down the giant beast. The military succeeded in taking down the creature with three tactical nuclear missiles.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero With the end of the destruction, three cities were left devastated and tens of thousands of people had died. The dead were mourned, the event was memorialized and humanity moved on. The incident in San Francisco was later known as "K-DAY" . 2014-2015 Trespasser's attacks on the three Californian cities was thought to be an isolated event. But then, six months later, Hundun appeared and attacked the Filipino capital of Manila. Four months after that, Kaiceph made landfall at Cabo San Lucas and devastated it. As Kaiju began to appear in increasing frequency, nothing short of nuclear options proved capable of stopping them. Scissure then attacked Sydney on September 2nd, 2014. As Scissure neared the city, the Australian military lured it away and deployed a nuclear missile against it. The attack failed, and the creature proceeded towards the city and began laying waste to it. After three days, the military again lured the creature away from the city, hoping to deploy another nuclear missile against it while sparing the city the effects of the nuclear fallout. The nuclear missile was deployed, but though it killed the beast, half the city was destroyed by the blast. It was clear that continued use of nuclear weapons was pyrrhic; the environmental devastation was far too great a cost. Therefore, after the Sydney attack, Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld began to contemplate how to protect the populace without resorting to nuclear weapons. Inspired by his son's robot and monster action figures, Schoenfeld and Caitlin Lightcap managed to create a prototype that would lead to full production of the Jaegers. 2016-2023 Numerous Kaiju attacked various cities along the Pacific Rim and were met with resistance by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' Jaegers. Over the next five years, Kaiju slowly adapted to the Jaeger's strength. However, it was the belief of the Defense Corps that the invading creatures were losing to the combined efforts of humanity. They remained unaware that Kaiju's specific reason for attacking large cities and populaces was to cleanse the environment of "vermin"; in this case, humankind.Pacific Rim: Official Main Trailer The information provided by the Jaeger battles allowed the Precursors to create Kaiju with specific abilities or strengths in a series of "waves". In accordance to their increasing size and strength, the Defense Corps created a "Category" scale, classifying Kaiju on the basis of toxicity and water displacement. By 2020, Category III and IV Kaiju were becoming common Kaiju to attack the Pacific. February 2020 marked the beginning of the Defense Corps' downfall in the war against the Kaiju when the Category III Kaiju, Knifehead exhibits the learning curve that allowed it to partially destroy the Mark-3 Jaeger, Gipsy Danger and kill one of its pilots. As the Kaiju begin to best the Jaegers, the United Nations put into motion plans to create a Wall that would isolate the Pacific Rim from the rest of the world in the hope that it would stop the Kaiju from spreading and began to move civilians further inland from the coastlines. 2024 By the end of 2024, there were forty six confirmed Kaiju attacks. Fourteen were in 2024 alone resulting in staggering Jaeger losses. Hermann Gottlieb speculated in the aftermath of the assault on Sydney by Mutavore that the increasing appearance of the Kaiju and their attacks suggested that the emergence of Kaiju from the portal would increase until there were mere day or hour lulls in their attacks, leading to the "Double Event" and "Triple Event".Pacific Rim: B-Roll Footage Gottlieb's fears were later confirmed when his colleague, Newton Geiszler, "drifted" with a Kaiju's brain in order to gain information from the secondary brain in the K-Science Lab. Newton learned the first wave of Kaiju sent through the portal were meant to both test and weaken the boundaries of inhabitants defenses. The second wave of Kaiju would have adapted to the battle strategies of humankind and proceed to wipe them out in a mass extinction event. Leatherback and Otachi simultaneously attacked Hong Kong in search for Newton, and during the process destroyed two of the four remaining Jaegers, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. The Triple Event later occurred during the mission to bomb the portal. Scunner, Raiju and Slattern all emerged from the portal to defend their masters from certain destruction at the hands of Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. The Kaiju and their masters, within the boundaries of the portal, were destroyed when Gipsy Danger's nuclear reactor was set to self-destruct. The destruction of the breach ended the Kaiju War and destroyed the facility of Kaiju clones. Characteristics Biology Kaiju are creatures of a highly toxic nature and have been categorized on the "Serizawa Scale". Each Kaiju is classified under five different categories. Categories I and II represent the weakest of the Kaiju, while Categories III through V are the strongest. The Serizawa Scale measures water displacement, toxicity and ambient radiation levels given off by their bodies when they pass through the breach.Kaiju Category Table The fluid of a Kaiju is ammonia-based. Should they be killed in battle, their bodies are triggered to self-destruct immediately.THE PACIFIC RIM MONSTERS' DECOMPOSING BODIES MELT CITIES SAYS GUILLERMO DEL TORO Upon decomposing, their bodies release a noxious agent into the air known as "Kaiju Blue", their blood. Kaiju Blue has the ability to contaminate the air and its immediate environment, making it uninhabitable. The blood of a Kaiju is highly acidic, corroding anything in its path. This makes it especially hard to gather samples safely for examination and experimentation. As a result, Jaegers have been equipped with weapons that cauterize wounds they inflict on Kaiju to prevent the spread of their highly acidic internal fluids. As silicon-based organisms, the design of their bodies makes it difficult to determine and study particular parts of their internal systems.'del Toro:' So they figure out that the base of fluid of the Kaiju is ammonia-based. So how do they neutralize it? But it takes a while because, first of all, it melts the pavement, melts the structures around it, makes a noxious gas. By the time they get to a Kaiju, the first few attacks, they can't even get samples or corpses or pieces to analyze it. The Kaijus are essentially triggered to self destroy if they fall. So it's a very smart weapon. Kaiju are colossal in size, averaging hundreds of feet in height and thousands of tons in weight. Two brains control the Kaiju's motor and cognitive functions. Bipedal Kaiju tend to possess multiple arms (usually two main arms and a smaller pair), the case ulna and humerus are visible and a bit spread, making it look like there were two forearms. Their bodies allow them to adapt and dominate on land and water once they enter Earth through the breach.Pacific Rim - "Destroy All Kaiju" Featurette Kaiju are able to breathe and survive in multiple types of environments, which include land, underground in extreme heat and high pressure, underwater and environments with no air, such as space. As biological weapons, their anatomy is designed to be useful on a tactical level. Kaiju are also symbiotic, as they possess large parasitic organisms that are attached to their bodies.Travis Beacham: Kaiju Skinmites Kaiju tissue is cloned from a single strand of DNA by the Precursors, who "build" Kaiju by fusing the sinew of body parts from other Kaiju creations together.@TravisBeacham, July 18, 2013 All Kaiju share the same genotype, but have widely varying phenotypes. This results in anatomical similarities with another type of Kaiju as result of cloning.'Travis Beacham:' ...Its partial similarity to the Kaiju on the cover is owed to the fact that some (but not all) of the Kaiju have variant incarnations. If you recall, Trespasser, Knifehead, and Scunner have essentially the same frames with different heads. And when Newt sees the Anteverse, we can see multiple Knifehead-types. Link Once created, Kaiju are pitted against each other. This process initally singled out those most ruthless in the forms of melee combat to be chosen. The surviving creations are then used as biological weapons in order to rid a chosen planet of its lifeforms so that they can colonize it.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 128'' Despite their nature as clones, each individual Kaiju is a unique specimen distinct from the rest of its brethren, resulting in a highly varied forms and characteristics. Over the course of the war, the Precursors improved the Kaiju, each becoming larger and more powerful than the previous. Later specimens, like Otachi and Leatherback, possessed unique biological weaponry such as acidic spit and electromagnetic discharges in addition to the standard Kaiju's size, strength, claws and teeth. Behavior K-Science officers speculated that Kaiju are attracted to cities, locking onto centers of population by following urban runoff.Travis Beacham: Kaiju and targeting cities Kaiju are highly aggressive creatures, especially when engaged in combat. However, they are not clumsy nor do they have limited intelligence. Working through a hive mind system, the Kaiju can communicate instantly. This is similar to the way Rangers communicate in the Drift. Their ability to fight and attack in packs is demonstrated in their battle against the four remaining Jaegers, Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Using their superior strength and intelligence, Leatherback and Otachi are able to coordinate attacks against the Jaegers. Leatherback and Otachi tear apart and crush Cherno Alpha while Crimson Typhoon is taken out immediately by Otachi's tail when it destroys the Conn-Pod containing its pilots. Their role as weapons against the Jaegers is further exemplified when Leatherback uses its organic electromagnetic pulse organ to disable the Striker Eureka. Near the breach, while Slattern faces off with Striker Eureka, Gipsy Danger is attacked unexpectedly by Scunner and Raiju, proving that Kaiju are capable of planning and executing complex combat and ambush strategies. List of Named Kaiju Category II *Onibaba Category III *Knifehead *Yamarashi Category IV *Mutavore *Leatherback *Otachi *Raiju *Scunner Category V *Slattern Unknown *Trespasser *Hundun *Kaiceph (Tales From Year Zero) *Scissure (Tales From Year Zero) *Karloff (Tales From Year Zero) *Reckoner *Raythe *Clawhook *Atticon *Ceramander *Spinejackal *Taurax *Insurrector *Bonesquid *Hound *Taranais *Rachnid *Fiend *Baby Kaiju *Verocitor (Tales From Year Zero) *Belobog (Tales From Year Zero) *Meathead (Tales From Year Zero) *Hardship *Hammerjaw *Hidoi *Tentalus *Biantal *Tailspitter *Kojiyama Development According to del Toro there are nine Kaiju chosen and designed for the film, each one with its own personality and abilities. At least forty different Kaiju were designed in the process. Based on the silhouettes designed by the production team, del Toro would hold an "American Idol"-type contest and gradually eliminate the silhouettes they didn't like. All Kaiju are based on familiar creatures in the real world, such as gorillas and sharks. The very design of the Kaiju in the film are meant to reflect and pay homage to actors who donned suits to bring monsters such as Godzilla to life.Unbelievable Pacific Rim video reveals all of the Kaiju's secrets Etymology The word "Kaiju" is a Japanese word that literally translates to "strange beast," but is often translated in English as "monster." Kaiju may refer to any bizarre creature, but in recent times Kaiju is typically associated with a genre of films originally made popular in Japan in the 1950's. The most famous Kaiju in history is Godzilla. Other well-known Kaiju monsters include Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Gamera and King Ghidorah. Terms related to Kaiju include: *Kaijū eiga: A monster movieKaiju @Wikipedia.org *Kaijin: Human-like monsters. *Daikaiju: A giant monster, specifically meaning the larger variety of monsters. *Ultra-kaiju: Monsters in the Ultra Series *Seijin: Japanese term for aliens, also frequently called Uchujin which means "space beings". Trivia *The "Serizawa Scale" is likely named after Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, the scientist from the original 1954 Gojira film who was responsible for the creation and deployment of the "Oxygen Destroyer", which finally killed the original Godzilla. *Travis Beachman cites the connection (or lack thereof) between the Dinosaurs and the Kaiju was made deliberately vague as it ties to nature of the Precursors.@TravisBeacham July 19, 2013 *Travis Beacham describes the Kaiju as a "Darwinian Army". *According to Tales From Year Zero and Pacific Rim, four Kaiju attacked in 2013 and 2014. *According to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps timeline graphs, four Kaiju attacked in 2015 alone.Re: Pacific Rim (Spoilers thread) *In the novelization of Pacific Rim, the second Kaiju attack occurred five months later in Hong Kong; the third attack is eight months later in Sydney.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *According to the novelization, Kaiju have reproductive organs.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *K-Watch officers assigned to Mariana Islands are responsible for naming Kaiju based on the shapes received by sonar. If not, their names are chosen from a database.Travis Beacham: Kaiju Names Gallery ''Tales From Year Zero'' Trespasser Year Zero 02.png|Tresspasser Kaiceph Kaiju.jpg|Kaiceph Scissure Profile.jpg|Scissure Karloff.jpg|Karloff Belobog Kaiju.jpg|Belobog Verocitor Kaiju 02.jpg|Verocitor Pacific Rim Tales from Year Zero.jpg|Meathead vs. Horizon Brave Prologue sdcvcsxz.JPG|The portal used by the Kaiju to travel to Earth. kaiju_skeleton_625.jpg|The skull of Trespasser on display. Dead.JPG|The remains of Kaiceph being transported via aircraft carrier. Kaiju City.jpg|A city being reconstructed around a dead Kaiju. Kaiju Excrement.jpg|A city contaminated by excrement left by Hundun. Kaiju Footprint.jpg|A Kaiju footprint. Karloff.JPG|Karloff attacks Kaiju Blood.jpg|Several workers sterilize a shore of Kaiju Blue. Pan Pacific Alliance Prologue.jpg|Kaiju remains confiscated by the PPDC Romeo Blue vs Hardship Sneakers.jpg|An example of marketing the Jaeger and Kaiju Kaiju Propaganda 02.jpg|A Kaiju costume promoted on television. Kaiju Remains 01.jpg Kaiju Remains 02.jpg Kaiju Remains 03.jpg Kaiju Remains 04.jpg Kaiju Culture 01.jpg|An example of Kaiju culture in music and fashion Kaiju Prologue Fashion.jpg Kaiju Street Art.jpg Kaiju Church 01.jpg|An example of Kaiju worship and religion Kaiju Church 02.jpg Kaiju Burning 01.jpg Screenshot (127).png|A woman promoting Kaiju-themed clothing. ''Pacific Rim'' Trespasser Prologue.jpg|Trespasser Trespasser Attack.jpg Cabo San Lucas Kaiju.jpg|Hundun Gipsy vs Knifehead.jpg|Knifehead Screen Shot 2013-12-12 at 5.33.49 PM.png Kaiju crashing through a dam.png|Mutavore crashing through the Sydney Wall. Pacificrim13.jpg|Mutavore Pacific Rim Under Attack 03.jpg Onibaba shott.jpg|Onibaba Screenshot (116).png Otachi close up.jpg|Otachi Otachi flying with Gipsy.jpg OtachiEmerging.png Leatherback Roar.jpg|Leatherback Scsccs.png Leatherbackfa5.png Screen Shot 2013-07-11 at 11.53.01 PM.png|Baby Kaiju Baby Kaiju.png Scunner.png|Scunner Scunner9so0.png Scunnerf4g5.png Scunner2d1ah.png Raiju.png|Raiju Raiju6h97.png Raijux38c.png Raiju closed.jpg Slattern-9.jpg|Slattern slattern screen capture 2.png Slatterndying.png Slattern5gh6.png Slatternju8.png Slattern2v1x.png Promotional Exclusive-enormous-pacific-rim-poster-133938-a-1367572620-470-75.jpg|Otachi rising from the sea. Otachi Character Poster.jpg|Otachi Poster Leatherback Poster.jpg|Leatherback Poster pacificrimIMAX.jpg|IMAX Poster (art by Sergio GrisantiGuillermo Del Toro Introduces IMAX FANFIX™ Pacific Rim Artist to the World) Katsuya Terada Pacific Rim Poster.jpg|Japanese Pacific Rim Poster (art by Katsuya TeradaBlood's Katsuya Terada Draws Pacific Rim Poster) Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 04.jpg Concept Art Kaiju.1.jpg Kaiju.2.jpg Karloff Concept.jpg Kaiju Concept Art 07.jpg Kaiju Concept Art 09.jpg Kaiju Concept Art 06.jpg Kaiju Concept Art 08.jpg Kaiju Concept Art 01.png Kaiju Concept Art 05.png|Leatherback concept File:Art-axehead_concept_kaiju000.jpg|Early Mutavore concept (by Simon WebberBladehead Concept) Otachi Concept 01.jpg|Concept art of Otachi's internal system Otachi Concept 02.jpg Art-Slattern 02gGT1281.jpg Art-Slattern 02gGT1280.jpg Art-Slattern 02gGT1282.jpg Otachi Model 05.png Otachi Model 04.jpg Otachi Model 03.jpg Knifehead Profile.jpg|Knifehead art Otachi Concept.jpg|Otachi art Scunnerconcept simonwebber.jpg|Scunner art Raiju Concept.jpg|Raiju art Pacific rim slattern.jpg|Slattern art ConceptRaiju2.png ConceptOnibaba7.png ConceptOnibaba6.png ConceptOnibaba5.png ConceptOnibaba4.png ConceptOnibaba3.png ConceptOnibaba2.png ConceptOnibaba.png ConceptCherno.png ConceptRaiju.png ConceptBaby2.png ConceptOtachi4.png ConceptOtachi3.png ConceptOtachi.png ConceptKnifehead3.png ConceptKnifehead2.png ConceptKnifeheard.png ConceptTrespasser3.png ConceptTrespasser2.png ConceptBaby.png Notes References Category:Lore Category:Kaiju